A Game of Chess and a Wedding
by RottenRogue7
Summary: His time in Kinkow has been nothing but great, but with the sudden political moves his brothers, yes brothers, have been making, Boz cannot help but wonder what is really going on. With an arranged marriage on the table and secrets piling up, can Boz find it within himself to fully trust the recently returned Brady and his familiar brother Boomer? Will he marry or follow his heart?


**Welcome to the rough start to my first Pair of Kings fanfiction. Woo!**

**Stick around, I promise it will get good. **

* * *

"I don't think this is the best idea!" King Boz rose from his ornate throne to address his brothers across the round table in the conference room.

The room was well lit enough for him to clearly see that his brothers were not happy with his sudden outburst. King Boomer, his dark face laced with frustration, merely brought the fingertips of both his hands up to his temples. King Brady did the same and added an exasperated sigh of disapproval. They were both growing tired of his brother's refusal and were beginning to question if it was even a good idea to tell him before their special guest arrived.

Boz looked to his raven haired brother and held his hands out, "You just got back, how did you and Boomer even have time to put this together?" he asked frantically.

King Brady stood up and slammed his palms on the table, "Mind your business, brother!" he glanced over to Boomer to make sure he kept his mouth closed on the matter. "We do this for your own good. It is time you…"

"I have heard yours and Boomers opinions on the matter and yet," he paused momentarily to adjust his robes, "You still have not taken into account that fact that I do not need…"

Boomer rose up, "We can yell at each other further or we can accept that she is coming and move on." He paced around the table and stopped next to his Red-haired brother, "Look, Brother Boz," he started, "Queen Lihana is coming. If you like her, you marry her, if you don't then we will go from there."

Boz seemed to relax at the thought of having a choice. He slumped over the table and inhaled slowly, "Why do I have to marry her anyways? You are both very strapping young men. Wouldn't she prefer a nice king who can sing to her," he gestured to Brady, "Or maybe she really likes chocolate?" he gave Boomer an innocent look.

Boomer only stared in return.

King Brady came up quickly and put his arms around his brothers, "Queen Lihana specifically requested you, bro! She wants you, she sent word of this herself," he looked at Boomer, "Also, Boomer and Rebecca have a good things going with their whole 'Tarantula truce' thing and I am… well… working on that."

"Mikayla?"

"We will speak of it later, my brother." He gave Boz a pat on the back and walked towards the door, "So will you agree to meet and discuss with the queen?"

Boz followed after and Boomer after him. Boz straightened his crown atop his nest of red hair and sighed for the umpteenth time, a small smile gracing his freckled face, "I will meet with the Queen of Ghorah. Just a meeting. No marriage!"

As they exited the conference room and started down the hallway Kings Boomer and Brady simultaneously said, "Good!" making their brother smile.

"When is she getting here anyway?"

Boomer glanced at Brady and Brady back at Boomer. "Well…" King Brady started, "Her boat made it into port about," he looked at his wrist where no watch was to be seen, "Ten minutes ago."

Before Boz could say anything else his brothers were sprinting away from him. It took all but a second to decide to head in the opposite direction. The way his brothers went would lead them to the courtyard, instead, Boz went towards the hidden halls of the castle that would let him out into the jungle behind the castle walls. He deposited his robes on the threshold of the hidden door to keep it from shutting and jumped into the nearest tree he could find. He would handle this situation as best any monkey-boy could—by swinging away his frustrations.

* * *

**Read it? Review it please? Let me know what you think. **

**Also, check out my other fanfictions please. **


End file.
